Copper
by Freedom-In-Fantasy
Summary: What if Andy never arrested Sam?
1. Chapter 1

Copper

Officer-to-be Andy McNally, headed straight for the closest bar she could find after her first day at the Academy. It had been brutal; physically, mentally and emotionally. Leaving Andy wondering just how her father had survived the police force if this training was a reflection of the real thing. Tommy had taught his little girl many tricks of the trade such as how to shoot a gun, and self defence. Yet today she felt dumb and inexperienced, a true rookie. Serve and protect was fast changing from dream to nightmare.

'JD' aka Sam Swarek, looked up as he heard the bar door opening, checking that no one he wanted to avoid had found him or perhaps looking as if he were waiting for someone in his morbid loneliness. He watched as a young pretty brunette marched straight up to the bar and ordered a drink. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed every male eye in the room was upon her. This girl was worth playing for.

"What will it be gorgeous?" An attractive bartender asked as soon as Andy approached the bar.  
>Andy smiled wanly, "whatever's strongest."<br>The bartender nodded knowingly. "Bad day?"  
>"Something like that." Andy acknowledged.<br>"An idiot break up with you?" He asked sympathetically.  
>"No. Hard day at... work." Andy answered, not sure whether mentioning her training was a good idea.<br>The bartender shrugged. "If you say so. I'm just a bartender. It don't matter to me what you do as long as you don't cause any problems here." Then to lighten the mood he added, "But any guy would be crazy to break up with hot stuff like you."  
>Andy blushed. "Thanks."<br>"My name is Rick by the way." He announced, leaning over the counter as he held out a hand.

'JD' watched the bartender flirting with the brunette and decided it was time to make his move. Chugging down the rest of his drink, he got up swiftly from his hard wooden bar stool and moved to the one 5 seats down, slamming his empty glass down to catch the bartender and the brunettes attention as he demanded a "refill."

Andy jumped as she heard a slam and a demand for a refill, but her shock over the man's rudeness gave way to relief as the overly friendly bartender reluctantly left her to do his job. She turned as a hand was shoved under her nose. "JD." Ashe heard the man say as she turned to see a handsome man with the most damaging dimples smirking at her. "Andy." She replied faintly, shaking his hand whilst feeling surprisingly weak kneed. They were interrupted by Rick grumpily giving 'JD' his drink. He then tried to resume his conversation with Andy, but she was caught under the dimples spell.

Sam smirked inwardly as he watched Andy unintentionally ignore the bartender who stormed away as Andy threw back her head and laughed at 'JD's' corny line. Sam couldn't help but notice how Andy long tanned legs went on for miles and how she revealed only a tasteful amount of cleavage. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that this girl was desirable and this undercover op had left Sam without a decent piece of woman. But tonight he was determined to change that, so it was a good thing the Swarek charm worked every time.

"So Andy, what do you do for a living?" JD asked her, trying to make conversation and Andy faltered. Like with Rick, she wasn't sure if telling this guy she was training to be a copper was the best idea. Rick's comment about not caring what she did only cemented this thought. She wondered what types this bar attracted. What she did know was advertising links to the cops wouldn't do her any favours, and telling them she wasn't respected was just asking for trouble, it was like announcing she was defenceless at the top of her lungs. Though Andy was sure her self defence skills would get her through. Carefully Andy answered. "I'm still studying."  
>JD persisted, "What are you studying?"<br>Andy paused. "Criminal Law." She answered. Then before JD could ask another question, she turned the question back on him. Sam could tell she was lying, but then so was he, so he didn't have a leg to stand on. "I'm deciding on a new career path." He told her. Andy nodded, not brave enough to ask what he had been doing, not sure she wanted to know. However Sam saw her expression and quickly reassured her, "Don't worry, what I was doing wasn't bad, I just didn't want to be doing paperwork the rest of my days." Andy could see the sincerity in his eyes so she relaxed; this was just an office guy. Sam noticed her visibly relax, but decided to buy her a drink or 2 before pushing her any further. He could help but start to feel there was some similarity between her and his real self.

Sam and Andy spent the rest of the night laughing and flirting as the alcohol flowed. As the bar reached closing time Sam decided to try his luck and with his most disappointed face told a very drunk Andy "this is normally when I'd ask if you'd like continue this conversation at my apartment, but unfortunately my apartment is going rather hazardous renovations and I don't want you to accidently hurt or something. So I guess I'll just have to ask for your number instead." Andy laughed and scribbled her number on a napkin, but asked in confusion "why can't we talk here?"  
>Sam smiled at her patently "because they're closing."<br>"Oh." Andy though for a minute. "We can talk at my apartment."  
>Sam grinned internally and went in for the kill, "I'd love to, but are sure it won't be any bother."<br>Andy waved him off "I do have to get up early tomorrow morning though." She warned him.  
>"I'll be outta you hair." Sam promised.<p>

As Sam entered Andy's apartment, she looked him directly in the eyes, her own seeming less the foggy than only a minute before as she told him, "I know you want more than conversation and I invited you knowing that. Sam gave a genuine smile relieved she hadn't misunderstood him, but he felt he had to something that didn't make him seemed like a guy that only focused on one thing. "The conversation was good too, but please feel free to lead the way," he offered. Andy giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him towards her bedroom.

Just before Andy pushed Sam onto her bed, Sam caught a glimpse of a photo on Andy's beside table of her and an older man. It was only later as Sam tried to sleep with Andy curled around him that he realized the face looked very familiar. In fact he could've sworn it was a detective that used to be at 15, Tommy McNally. But what was Andy's link to Tommy. He must be important for Andy to have a photo of him so close to her physically. With these thoughts whirling around in his head, Sam drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: First off I will remind you Rookie Blue doesn't belong to me sadly, nor does its hot actors unfortunately. I will probably forget from now on so this statement applies for all chapters. Now to the good stuff; I want to thank all you people who have reviewed, favorite and alerted, its makes me feel so darn good and much more motivated to continue. Now I do apologize for my tendency to make small errors, it's a reflection of the mutual unfriendly feelings between me and the laptop keyboard. I will fix the errors but what I'd like to know from you is whether you'd rather I work on writing more story or repost with fixed errors first. I'm also delighted to hear any ideas you have because I want you to like this story. For all of you who have said lovely things to me THANK YOU, you're all amazing as are all the people who alerted and added to favorites. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that I get as phenomenal response to this chapter as I did to the last one.  
>With love, and I promise to shut up now &amp; start the story.<br>_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

"JD wake up!"  
>Sam woke the next morning to Andy's urgent pleas, but as Tommy's face flashed through his mind, he decided to feign sleep, wanting Andy to leave, ironically so he could find out more about her.<br>"Crap I'm going to be late." Sam heard Andy mutter, followed by the rustling of paper which he being placed by his face, a pause then Andy leaning down to gently his forehead. Sam had to stop himself from pushing backwards against Andy as he felt her breasts ever so slightly touch his back. Then she was gone, rushing out the door, its slam echoing through the apartment. Sam smiled into the pillow.

As soon as Sam was sure Andy was gone and not coming back, he leapt out of bed, grabbing the note Andy had left him.

_Dear JD,  
>You stubbornly refused to wake this morning. I had to leave, so feel free to use the shower, there's breakfast for you on the kitchen bench and the front door will automatically lock behind you.<br>Andy  
>P.S.<br>Last night was fun._

Smiling at Andy's undeniably cute naïveté, Sam put the letter in his jeans pocket before scooting across the bed to examine the photo he had seen the night before. One glance confirmed it was Tommy McNally. But Sam looked closer trying to figure out why Andy would have a photo of Tommy. He noticed the photo must have been taken at Andy's high school graduation because she was standing next to Tommy in her cape and gown as they both beamed proudly at the camera. Then Sam noticed Andy and Tommy had the same eyes and smile. Sam concluded that Andy must be related to Tommy in some way, from the photo he would guess daughter, but Sam couldn't remember if Tommy had a daughter or any children at all. Being a drunk wasn't exactly father of the year material, Sam thought. Determined to figure Andy out, Sam observed the rest of the room. It looked as if Andy had only just moved in as the room had nothing personal about it except the photo, bedspread and the clothes, half on the wardrobe, half on the floor. Sam noted that the dressy clothes were hung up and looked fairly new whereas the casual clothes lay in a well worn pile on the floor.

Feeling his stomach growling, Sam abandoned his search in Andy's room for the kitchen. Fortunately Andy's apartment was straightforward and he found the kitchen no problem. He wolfed down the pancakes she had left on the bench and again surveyed his surrounding. Like her bedroom, the rest of the house lacked personal touches, in the adjourning room; Sam saw a stack of unopened boxes which confirmed his moving theory. But it was as he washed the dishes as a thank you gesture to Andy, that he noticed the acceptance letter to the Academy. "Shit!" He swore as he read the letter and found Andy had started there yesterday. He had slept with a copper-to-be whilst undercover. Realizing the potential disaster that could come from this, Sam quickly finished the dishes and got dressed before flying out the apartment as if Andy was returning at any minute. He flicked Andy a text before walking back to his cover apartment, fully intending to leave all things Copper behind.

"Andy!" Andy turned to see Traci Nash, a girl she had met yesterday enthusiastically waving her over. "Hey girl, looking forward to today?" Traci greeted.  
>"Hopefully it's better than yesterday." Andy replied doubtfully.<br>"Yesterday was awesome, except if you're a protégée like Peck." Traci declared, and then she saw Andy's face. "You're Copper blood too." She stated.  
>Andy nodded.<br>"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Sometimes I really don't watch what's coming out of my mouth…"  
>Andy held up a hand to stop her and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure today will be amazing."<br>"Wow that a change of attitude." Traci laughed. "Who did you wake up with this morning?"  
>Andy blushed.<br>"OMG you did wake up with someone!"  
>Andy grinned guiltily. "Yeah I met a guy at the bar last night."<br>Traci looked confused. "I didn't see you at the bar last night."  
>"Neither." Andy said.<br>"What bar did you go to?" Traci asked curiously.  
>"The Half Moon." Andy recalled.<br>Traci gasped. "That's a shady bar. What were you doing there?"  
>Andy shrugged. "It was the closest bar &amp; I needed a drink. In my defense, all I knew was that it was open and sold alcohol."<br>"You do know there is a bar right next to the Academy?" Traci asked incredulously.  
>Andy looked surprised.<br>"I'll take you tonight." Traci promised.  
>Suddenly a horrifying thought struck Andy. "Shit, I left him in my apartment this morning, he just wouldn't wake up and I needed to leave."<br>Traci groaned. "You never leave a random in you're apartment.  
>Just then, their conversation was interrupted by the bleeping of Andy's phone. "Speak of thy devil and thy devil shall call." Andy quoted dryly as she glanced at the message. Traci raised her eyebrows and glanced over Andy's shoulder.<p>

_Andy,  
>last night was fun. Thanks for breakfast and don't worry, I left your house in the same condition.<br>JD _

Traci chuckled. "You sure you didn't pick up a physic?" Andy rolled her eyes.

As promised, that night Traci took Andy to the rookie bar where Andy met the rest of the rookies. She met some nice people but didn't click with anyone like she had with Traci. Andy noticed Traci's attention wavier as the door opened and a well dressed man walked in. "You gonna take him home tonight?" Andy joked as she saw Traci drool.  
>Traci smirked. "Tomorrow. I'm taking you home tonight."<br>"Thanks." Andy gave a small smile.  
>"Want to make sure you're safe." Traci told her firmly.<p>

"Thanks," Andy said again as she got out of Traci's car.  
>"Anytime." Replied Traci, then she sped back to the bar to get herself a hook up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed, made me a favorite and alerted. You are the best and please keep doing it because I love it. I have quickly pounded out another chapter on the keyboard between assignments and I hope you like it. I originally wrote chapter 3 as the end because I couldn't think of what to do to develop Sam and Andy's relationship, but I wanted to do something, then you guys predicted it and I knew I had to make this story better. I hope you like my twist and I promise Sam and Andy will have more romantic encounters. And as you know, Rookie blue is not mine, so let the chapter begin….

He lasted 2 months. Everyday had stretched by in a lonely state, with bambi brown eyes haunting his every moment. Finally to both his relief and dismay, he broke. Sam knew it was stupid to risk his cover, the op, his life for a girl he'd met once, but he just couldn't shake her ever present face in his mind. Thus he found himself as close as he could get to the academy without being seen.

Since Andy had come back to a cleaner house than she'd left it, she couldn't help but think JD was one of the good guys. In fact she couldn't help herself when it came to thinking about JD period. He handsome, obviously thoughtful and he has a great… there was her mind drifting again. Then there was the time she could have sworn she saw him near the academy. So not only was her mind on him, her delusions were too.

He couldn't do it. Watching her laughing and smiling with her friend. He couldn't do it. Couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting him when she was clearly not affected by his brief presence in her life. Couldn't drag her into the darkness that surrounded his world when her eyes were so bright and innocent.

Andy couldn't understand why a man she'd only met once had such an effect on her, but he did. Determined to figure it out, or get though it, just get some control over her mind in general; Andy decided to go back to the place she had first laid eyes on JD.

Sam decided to go back to the Half Moon, he'd been avoiding it incase Andy had showed up, but if he went and she wasn't there, maybe he'd get over her. If he showed up and she was there, well he wouldn't be complaining. Andy McNally was a sight for sore eyes after all.

Andy practically ran to the Half Moon after her day at the academy was over. She felt her heart sink as she glanced around and dimly lit room and saw no sign of JD or anyone that looked remotely like him. Some of the looks she was getting were making her feel uncomfortable, but something made Andy sit down, order a drink and wait.

That night, Sam slipped away from Anton Hill and his cronies, and then headed straight for the Half Moon. He didn't see her at first when he walked in the door, but within seconds he saw all the guys were looking at something and this piqued his interested slightly. Coolly he followed their gaze and sure enough, sitting there looking extremely uncomfortable was Bambi Andy. Wanting the other men to back off, Sam sauntered over and sat across from Andy. Giving his best dimpled grin, he said, "fancy seeing you here."

Andy's face lit up as JD sat across from her. She then returned his comment with a toss of her hair and a wink. Andy was pleased she'd found him again. But she was inside kin of nervous too. What if he wasn't interested and she looked like a fool for seeking him out? Or what if he wasn't the good guy he seemed to be? Then he gave her that dimpled smile and all her nerves seemed to just disappear.

Sam wasn't sure if he was more irritated or pleased that Andy had come back to the bar. On one hand he was worried about the potentially dangerous situation she could've gotten herself into if he hadn't come along. On the other hand he was relieved because maybe this meant he could finally stop thinking about her all the damn time.

They made small talk for a while, both trying to figure out how the other one felt. Andy was beginning to question why she had bothered hunting JD down. If he was feeling half of what she was feeling, they would have surely been half way back to her apartment by now. After all isn't sex all men think about? So mustering up all her courage and preparing herself for rejection, Andy asked "why didn't you call?"

Sam was preoccupied taking in the sight of Andy. The endless tanned legs those bambi eyes and that slightly worried lip. He of course had noticed her well defined butt and chest but most of all he just noticed those damn bambi eyes. Eyes so captivating and trusting that when Andy asked him why he hadn't called, he pretty much spat out the truth before he had time to think. "I can't risk being linked to the cops" he revealed before wishing he could eat the words right back up. He then watched helplessly as Andy stormed out of the bar, leaving a resonating emptiness inside him as the door echoed from the slam Andy had given it.

"I won't hold you up then." Andy snapped before storming out the door. But as she marched home, JD's words played over in her mind. Surely that should put her off him, only a bad guy wouldn't want any links to the cops theoretically. But he was still tormenting her thoughts. Then there was the question of how the heel he knew she was involved in the cop world. How the hell did he find that out? Angrily, Andy kicked a fence as she passed it. But that only made things worse by giving her injury to add to the insult. It wasn't even the rejection that had upset her. It was because he had discriminated against her because of her line of work. Only a bad person would do that she decided firmly.

Sam stared after her, half tempted to chase after her and half relieved that he had most likely put her off him. If she wanted nothing to do with him, it would limit the chances of him getting himself into trouble. It was safer for both of them if they had nothing to do with reach other while Sam was undercover. Unbelievable, he'd met her twice - if you counted the last 5 minutes as a meeting - and already he cared about her safety. Just part of serving and protecting Sam told himself firmly. But on the other hand, if she were here, maybe Sam could have scratched his itch and begun to focus on the job again. Though he knew deep down, the only cure was to forget she ever existed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Once again, a big thank you to those of you who like and review. You are wonderful. To my regular reviewers, thank you for your continual support, it feels great to know there is someone supporting my work and I hope you to continue to enjoy it. Your thoughts and support are always appreciated, and I've been really stoked by it so far. My goal is for after this chapter to have over 100 people either add this story to their alerts or favorite stories because I'm so close to 100, I want to see if I can tip it over. So a major thank you to all of you who have done this, it motivates me to write when I know people are going to read it and like it. I had a request to make the chapters longer, which I'm awful at, but I have managed to make this chapter the longest so far, and I am going to keep working on making the chapters longer. Major admiration goes out to those of you who write long chapters; feel free to let me in on your secrets. My goal for the next chapter is more dialogue; this chapter is just me linking Sam and Andy's meetings to when she joins 15. I may revise it later, but for now, I'm not having too many meetings between Sam and Andy because I want the story to move past that. Rookie Blue is amazing, but not mine etc etc etc_

Dov Epstein was a playboy; there was no two ways about it. And the girl that had captured his attention tonight was one Andy McNally. Dov's gaze zeroed in on the exposed cleavage and he made sure to take the opportunity to "accidentally" bump into Andy, or reach past her, gently grazing her skin. The "opps sorry Andy's" and "are you ok Andy's" were out in full force tonight, along with Dov's usual arsenal of chat up lines. "A pretty woman like you…" being his favorite. He liked to complement women, because he genuinely appreciated the female species, except for Gail Peck, she was already getting up his nose. It was one thing to be proud of her family, but that girl was an ice cold bitch. Andy however, she was warm, bubbly, friendly, the polar opposite form the likes of Gail Peck.

Andy could tell Dov was into her, and whilst she felt flattered, he just wasn't doing anything for her. He was a great guy, a complete clown, probably quite loyal and he was overall a good guy with good intentions in life – hence the copper aspirations. But there was nothing that attracted her to him. Really it made no sense, he was attractive enough, he clearly shared her passion for serving and protecting, but she just didn't feel a spark. She hadn't felt a spark since… "Don't go there Andy." She berated herself. Pushing those thoughts away, she gave a big smile and focused on the conversation whilst throwing Dov a couple of bones. It wouldn't go anywhere, but maybe it could get her head back in the game. "Fake it till you make it," Traci would probably tell her.

Sam eyed a busty blonde waitress as he drank with some of Anton Hill's goons. She had a good body, prominent assets and was more likely to be clean than a prostitute. Just the sort of thing to get a man in his life find his heart racing, right? Well Sam sure as hell wasn't feeling anything and she was even clearly flirting with him. The sexy winks, the boobs in his face as she served him a drink, the less than subtle verbal hints with her calling him "big boy." Well at least he wasn't a disappointment in that department, he thought cockily to himself. So gulped down another drink and then another, maybe he would enjoy her more if he didn't have enough functioning brain to think about Andy… god dammit, he swore he was going to leave her in the past where she belonged. He was deep undercover and she could not currently be a part of his life. He needed to focus on the present. What was her name again? Crystal, Ruby… Jem. That was it. The boys expected him to screw her, she clearly was willing. It was the right thing to do in that situation. Now he just had to man up and do it – literally. The thing was, he didn't want some waitress that all the boys banged, he wanted a respectable woman if he was going to share himself with someone. Someone like… no he wasn't going there. Someone like Monica. That was a better person to think of. But the problem was you didn't get decent women when you were slumming it undercover. But it had never been quite this hard before.

Not living far from the academy and being an athletic sort of girl, Andy always liked to walk to and from the academy each day. What she didn't like was the creepy alleyways she had to pass in order to go from A to B. She always sped up as she walked past there and if it weren't for the fact she recognized his voice, she may have never seen hat happened in the alley that night.

Sam had noticed some of the warehouse guys being a little hostile towards him the past couple of days, but he chalked it up to Hill promoting him. He never would have guessed they thought he was a snitch till they ambushed him in an alley on his way home. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong in the alley that night. But he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, so he disregarded it as paranoia. Or he chuckled darkly to himself, perhaps he was so immersed in the criminal element, he was picking up on himself. It was only as a hand yanked him and cold metal made it presence known against his head, that he realized he should've trusted his gut. The warehouse boys who had been casually smoking on their doorstep were now circling him like vultures. Mario, who Sam had identified as the groups leader and one of Hill's inner circle, stepped forward and asked sadistically. "JD, buddy. Talked to any cops lately?"  
>Sam focused on his poker face, pushing down his fears he'd been burned and only allowed himself a quirked eyebrow and a look of confusion. "Nah man. Why the hell would I go near them?"<br>Mario smirked. "Maybe a jail out of free card?"  
>Sam gave a harsh laugh. "I prefer the 'just don't get caught' method myself."<br>Mario stepped closer to Sam, fingering the trigger button of the gun in his hand. "Then where do you disappear to?" He hissed.  
>Sam held up his hands like he was surrendering. "I told you man, I got needs that sometimes need servicing."<br>Mario snarled. "Except I don't believe you. I checked with the whores, they said you're one of the few guys that they have never serviced."  
>"Maybe I like my girls clean." Sam fired back.<br>Mario's face took an ugly shade. "Well if not with them, then who have you been with?"

"Nah man. Why the hell would I go near them?" Andy's heart almost stopped with shock. She could have sworn that was JD's voice she had just heard. Backtracking to peer into the alley, she let out a quiet gasp as she saw JD surrounded by burly guys and a gun held to his head. None of them noticed her watching, they were too focused on the action at hand. She figured JD had been disappearing and these other men though he was snitching to the cops. Now she may be kinda mad at the guy, but she didn't want to be a witness to murder, plus it was sort of her duty to help him out, especially if he was helping the cops. Then there was the part of her that didn't want to see him hurt because she in truth liked him a little more than she should. How she wished she had a gun on her. Instead she just stepped in with "he's been with me."

All heads swiveled towards her, surprised by their audience. One or two of the outside guys started towards her, but Mario stopped them with a look. He turned to face her with a look of contempt and said, "a respectable citizen and a junkie. I don't think so. Now why don't you just run along and leave us to our business."  
>As Andy tried to think of what to say to make it see like he had been with her, JD sighed and said "that's her."<br>"Really?" Mario's eyes gleamed. "What's his name then?" He fired at Andy.  
>Andy looked him square in the eye as she said "JD." Hoping he hadn't given her a fake name.<br>Mario nodded. "Where did you meet?"  
>"A bar." At least that was true.<br>"What one?"  
>"The Half Moon."<br>"Seems like a pretty seedy bar for a girl like you."  
>"I needed a drink and it was the closest one."<br>"Why JD?"  
>"He was cute and friendly." There she'd stuck to the truth, which is always good to have an element of in your story undercover, so surely the same rule applied here. Now she just hoped they believed her.<br>One of the guys behind Mario whistled appreciatively, but Mario glared him into submission again. Then he turned his glare to JD "It looks like your story checks out, but I'm gonna be watching you very closely, we don't like snitches, so I'd suggest you start drinking at Dave's with the rest of us, so we know you're not talking to somebody you shouldn't be."

Sam returned Mario's look, then grabbed Andy and pulled her out of the alley. When they were far enough away he pushed her against a wall and shouted. "What the hell were you thinking?" You could have been killed!"  
>Andy tossed her head and gave him a fiery look. "You would've been dead if I hadn't come and saved your arse."<br>Sam scowled. "You would've been dead too if I hadn't backed you up."  
>"Well it's a good thing you have self preservation then." Andy snapped. "Now do you wanna tell me why your arse needed saving. Are you helping the cops?"<br>Sam gave a bitter laugh and evaded the question subtly. "I'm not a snitch."  
>Andy steamrolled ahead. "Do you want to help the police?"<br>Sam laughed again. "I'm not playing your informant so you can run up the career ladder Rookie."  
>Andy looked offended. "I was hoping you'd do it for the good of the city."<br>"Not for anything." Sam said. "Did you not see how those guys reacted?"  
>Andy huffed. "Remind me why I saved you?"<br>"Because you can't help yourself it seems." Sam snapped.  
>"Fine I won't bother again."<br>"I never asked in the first place." Sam retorted.  
>Then he let out a sigh of relief as she stormed away. If she got herself into anymore dangerous situations, he might kill her himself. For now he just had to find a new bar to hangout at.<p>

*3 months later*

Andy McNally was a proud graduate of the Police Academy. She was now able to spend her days serving and protecting. Andy felt a thrill run down her spine, beside her, she saw Traci experience the same thing. As she stood on the stage, lovely official papers in her hand, she saw her father beaming up at her proudly. Andy was going to restore honor to the McNally name, wear her father's badge proudly and make it respected once more. That genuine smile on her father's face and the for once sober state was all Andy needed to know that this was the right path for her. She was even going to take on precinct 15. She and her Father had discussed this, and he had felt that whilst 15 had seen the most damage where her Father was concerned, they were also his family and the ones that supported him and were more likely to support her, than precincts that had just heard stories of the disgraced detective. Andy just wanted to correct the problem right at the root of it.

It was as Andy was leaving the graduation hall that a picture caught her eye. It was a picture of a smirking cop, dimples showing. He looked just like JD. Andy tried to shake that thought, she had either forgotten what he looked like – which she hadn't, or was giving a man of the same nationality identical characteristics in her mind because her brain was fighting back against all the times she had suppressed remembering his existence – more likely. She leaned down and read the name below the picture. Officer Samuel Swarek. There, clearly not JD. But she couldn't resist asking, "Dad, do you know an Officer Swarek?" Tommy looked at her and frowned slightly. 'He was one of my rookies, why?" "He just looked familiar." Andy shrugged innocently as she pointed to the photo. Tommy nodded, "maybe I had you at the station when he was there." "Probably." Andy agreed. "He's a good cop." Tommy added. "You never know, he might be your T.O."

Sam looked at the date on his phone and saw it was the day of the Academy graduation. He was so tempted to sneak a peak. See all his old friends, Andy. But he couldn't. He was deep undercover and only a few weeks away from making the big bust. Not that he couldn't have made one long ago if Boyd didn't have his head up his arse. Not much longer to go, Sam consoled himself.

Andy couldn't help but feel the almost childlike excitement as she went to bed that night. Tomorrow was the start of a new day, a new life, a new career. A whole bunch of firsts, and Andy was sure it was going to be the good life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Author's Note: I found this chapter very difficult because there were so many ways to write it. I could go with the traditional way of Andy burning Sam (which was how I originally planned it) then I could have Sam just showing up to work after his op was finished. I could also have Andy sent undercover with him, or him revealing his identity to her before he finished his op. Because Andy had met JD, I knew I had to really consider that and what would be most realistic for a rookie cop and an experienced cop to reveal and be involved in. So I came up with what I thought was the most plausible situation. I hope you like it. Thank you to you all, I certainly made my 100 that I mentioned last time according to all the emails tagged "Copper" in my Gmail. A kind of side note, tagging is actually really useful, I have all these tags now for different things and they come up even clearer than if you search an email, since sometimes you don't want all the emails from that address or it's a certain topic. Having a "to do" section is particularly useful in not forgetting things I've discovered. Maybe I'll be more organized now (yeah right). So now I guess I'll aim for 100 reviews. I can't remember who said this, but someone who writes Rookie blue fanfiction said, if 100 people like your stories, you would hope to receive 100 reviews. So do review, I have an outline of the whole story, but I do change things based on the feedback I receive because you guys help make the story better by telling me what you like to read. But moving on, I don't want to sound like an obsessed fan or anything, but I'm a little worried the McSwarek romance might be over before its begun on the new season of Rookie Blue. Has anyone else read the description of the episode? However the extended promo gave me some slight hope. Also wondering if anyone's noticed my choice to end the last chapter on the name of the One Republic song that started the pilot episode. I love that song. Anyway, enough rambling, Rookie Blue isn't mine, favourite, alert & review please etc etc etc.  
>Freedom-In-Fantasy<em>

For the first time in her life, Andy woke early the next morning. Bounding out of bed , she showered and then put on her crisp new uniform, stood in front of the mirror, told her reflection "you are under arrest" before reluctantly putting her uniform back in the plastic wrap it had come in. No need for anyone to know how childish she'd been. Racing around getting dressed and eating breakfast, Andy then flew out the door and headed for the precinct.

Sam waited impatiently for Boyd to pick up the phone; his feet were stamping out a staccato rhythm to match the ringing in his ear. Finally Boyd grunted "hello."  
>Without ceremony Sam said, "a big shipment is being collected tomorrow morning at the docks, 2am arrival, 3am pick up."<br>"Good. Will you be there?"  
>"Everyone will."<br>"Are you sure Hill will be?"  
>"It's been demanded by the supplier."<br>"Good. "I'll call you if I need anything else. Lay low Sammy and we'll arrest you with the others as usual."  
>"No surprises."<br>"No surprises." Boyd agreed and hung up.  
>Sam sank down onto his bed and looked around his undercover apartment. This time tomorrow this would all be over and he'd be back home finally.<p>

Andy began to feel more and more nervous the closer she got to the station. This was it. She was finally a copper of 15 division. She saw Traci getting out of her car as she approached the precinct and ran to catch up with her.  
>"Nervous?" She asked.<br>"No." Traci lied. "You?  
>"No." Andy lied too.<br>The girls gave each other knowing smiles and walked into the precinct.

As they sat in the parade room in uniform for the first time, Andy let the surrealism wash over her. They had trained for this and now they were finally here. They knew what they were supposed to do and now they just had to do it.  
>The shift passed without too many problems. The T. O.'s were condescending and too busy going on about a big bust they were doing in a few hours (minus the rookies) to impart much groundbreaking knowledge. Then there were disheartening things like Oliver not wanting to respond to calls and Andy accidentally not turning her radio on. But all in all she was just glad o finally be there.<p>

The day had passed excruciatingly slowly for Sam. It seemed it was true that the clock didn't seem to move when you were watching it.  
>10 o'clock. Sam was ready to go.<br>11 o'clock. He tried to nap to pass the time.  
>12 o'clock. Now he was getting antsy.<br>1 o'clock. Nearly time to leave.  
>2 o'clock. Time for the final act.<p>

The cars slid silently and smoothly through the gates and drew alongside the docks like a deadly fleet. A few strategically placed abandoned vehicles were placed along the wharf. Sam was relieved Hill and his goons ignored them because he knew his friends were there. They were all drawn towards the water. Hill stood silhouetted on the wharf, watching 2 boats coming closer and closer. As they drew abreast with the deck, 2 men jumped ashore while the boats were docked.  
>"Anton Hill." Greeted the shorter one, an icy smile on his face.<br>"Rafael." Returned Hill, equally as cold. "I assume you have the merchandise?"  
>"Only if you have the cash."<br>Hill clicked his fingers and Clark came forward with an open suitcase. Rafael had one of his men open a suitcase to show it full of heroin.

Money and drugs were in the middle of being exchanged when the call came, "police – drop your weapons."  
>Sam lazily put up his hands with the other men. He could hear Hill and the others protests as he was placed in the back of his very own squad car. Turning around to look at his cheekily was Oliver Shaw. "Well, well, well Sammy, I never thought I'd be arresting you."<br>"Good to see you too Oliver." Sam said dryly.  
>"So how does it feel to sit in that part of your squad car?" Oliver laughed as they drove back to 15.<br>"Good, because it means I'm home. Thank you."  
>"Only for you brother." Oliver said pretending to wipe away a tear.<br>Sam just laughed.

Andy couldn't deny that she'd felt disheartened by the behaviour of her senior officers the day before. So the next morning she was back to her usual early groggy start without the spring in her step she'd had the day before. But when she got there, she and the rest of the rookies were surprised to see their T. O.'s file into the parade that day looking exhausted and rumpled. Boyko stood up looking much the same. "Alright, some of us are tired from working our butts off on the bust last night and some of us are the freshest of paint. Regardless, we are going to pretend today is like any other day. And rookies, today you'll get a chance to see just how exciting booking can get. So with that, Shaw and McNally, booking. Best and Diaz, Williams and Peck, patrol. Nash help the detectives and Epstein your on the desk." With that, he walked out of the room and a few seconds later his office door could be heard slamming.  
>"I heard they busted Anton Hill." Dov whispered excitedly.<br>"And why would they tell you that?" Gail scoffed.  
>"They didn't, I accidentally overheard." Dov smirked.<br>"Come on McNally, I don't have all day." Oliver's call prevented Andy from hearing Gail's response as she ran over to join Oliver for her first of many days in booking.

"Now McNally, I don't want you getting exciting, but we have an undercover officer among the arrested." Oliver began sarcastically, and then he got serious. "We need to get this guy out asap, but we need to make it look like we're taking him to the judge like we will with these other guys, so act normal, but be prepared for trouble."  
>"Got it sir. Would it be useful if I knew who the cop was?" Andy asked keenly.<br>Oliver shrugged "his name is Sam Swarek."  
>Andy felt a rush of anticipation as she remembered the photo she had seen at the Academy. "Do you know what his cover name was?" She asked as casually as she could manage.<br>Oliver didn't buy it. "Why?"  
>Andy thought quickly. "It would help if I encountered him."<br>Oliver decided there wouldn't be any harm in her knowing. "I think he said it was JD." He called over his shoulder as he headed into booking, so he missed the shocked look on Andy's face.  
>"Come on McNally!"<p>

The day went on without incident. She saw JD or Sam as she now knew he was called, as Oliver led him away. They held eye contact for a few seconds, acknowledging something, but nothing was said and Andy was left looking after Sam feeling completely confused. It was this confusion that led to her standing outside the men's locker room where she knew Sam was changing. She knew he was the only one in there because everyone else has finished shift nearly an hour ago, but Sam had still been in debriefing. Pulling herself together, she opened the door and marched up to him. "You lied to me."  
>Sam had been in the middle of changing when one Andy McNally had burst into the dressing room with "you lied to me." Sam deliberately finished buttoning and belting his pants before turning to her.<br>"Do you have a problem McNally?"  
>"Yes, you. You're happy to snoop around in my apartment, but you don't even give me your real name."<br>"I was undercover."  
>"And you knew I was training to be a cop, you could have trusted me."<br>"How did I know if I could trust you, I barely know you."  
>"And it's not like you bothered to try."<br>"Like I said McNally I was undercover." Sam softened his tone. "I'm sorry you found out like this, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."  
>Andy sniffed. "Well I guess you were wrong."<br>Sam bought out the dimples. "Would you like me to make it up to you?"  
>Andy allowed herself a smile. "What do you have in mind?"<br>Sam looked her straight in the eye. "Honestly, I would like to get to know you better, if I hadn't been undercover, I really would have called."  
>Andy felt a secret delight. "Well since we went straight to the bedroom, how about we go back for the date?"<br>Sam took her hand. "Sounds like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: So now we're getting into developing Sam and Andy's relationship. So their first date is a big thing, it's setting the foundation of their relationship, but also showing that awkwardness of two people who like each other, but don't really know each other and have also slept together. Added to this, Andy is still slightly pissed off at Sam, so hopefully you guys like the McSwarek development.  
>Freedom-In-Fantasy<p>

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asked Andy as they left the station, getting into his truck that Oliver had bought to the station a few hours prior.  
>Andy shrugged. "Probably not The Black Penny."<br>"Definitely not The Penny, everyone will want to know how we know each other." Sam agreed.  
>Andy decided to test how much Sam would pay for his mistakes. "How about that new restaurant that got really good reviews in the paper last week?"<br>Sam though about it for a second. In his experience, restaurants that got really good reviews overcharged even more than normal restaurants. But he wanted to impress Andy and besides, after 8 months of undercover, he had 8 months worth of untouched wages. "Ok."

There was a line to get into the restaurant. "Must be popular." Sam commented.  
>"The food better be worth waiting for." Andy added.<br>They stood side by side in silence for about a minute before Andy couldn't take it. "So are you coming back to work tomorrow?"  
>"Nah, I got a week off." Sam said.<br>"So what are you planning for your week off?" Pressed Andy.  
>Sam shrugged. "The usual."<br>"Which is?"  
>"Go visit my sister." He laughed dryly. "Prove I really am still alive. Listen to lots of lectures on how undercover work is dangerous and how it's cruel to my family and maybe I should think about settling down, having a family before I get too much older." Sam snapped his mouth shut, embarrassed, and another minute of silence ensured.<br>"So you do a lot of undercover work?" Andy broke the silence.  
>Sam smiled, relieved he hadn't freaked her out and that he could talk about something he enjoyed talking about. He just wasn't into that personal stuff. "Yeah, I prefer working with Guns'n'Gangs."<br>"Why?" Andy asked curiously.  
>"I enjoy the thrill. Besides other than Sarah I have no family, so they might as well use someone like me rather than someone like Oliver who has a wife and 100 children."<br>Andy raised and eyebrow. "I don't think that's physically possible."  
>Sam gave a naughty grin. "It would be easy enough with 100 women."<br>Andy lightly whacked him. "Sam!" Then she frowned. "Did you change the subject?"  
>Sam laughed. "Unless you want to know how Guns'n'Gangs function, how we get barely any time to learn our cover stories and the shitty measure of all the places I've stayed. I'm pretty sure I've told all that is worth telling."<br>Andy looked thoughtful. "I do have one question."  
>"Ask away."<br>"Is it hard living as someone else?"  
>"I forgot that side. Yes and no I guess." Sam thought for a second. "It can be hard at first with little stuff like remembering to respond to your name, remembering you can't go for a drink with your friends and getting in with the right people. But I've just never found it hard. The first rule about undercover is stick to the truth as much as possible because it's easier to remember and I guess my story has just worked well."<br>"So you're still JD?"  
>"The side of JD you saw was similar to Sam Swarek."<br>"So you pick up women in bars, give them a fake name, sleep with them and promise to call but never do often?"  
>"No, I'm not like that. I tell them my name is Sam."<br>"Ma'am, Sir, your table is ready." The rest of Sam's response and Andy's responding fist were interrupted by a waiter leading them to their table. But as Sam pulled out Andy's chair and leaned to whisper in her ear, he redeemed himself. "Just like JD, I'd want to get to know a beautiful woman like you though."  
>Andy blushed and floundered for a moment, then leant forward with a grin, "so what would you like to know?"<br>Sam grinned wickedly. "Underwear colour."  
>"What!" Andy exclaimed. "You can ask any question, and you want to know what colour my underwear is?"<br>Sam grinned unashamedly. "I'm a guy. So what colour is it? You're leaving me is suspense here."  
>"Black." Muttered Andy.<br>"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sam said grinning.  
>"Black, my underwear is black." Andy said louder. Loud enough the next table over heard and looked over curiously. Andy flushed with embarrassment.<br>Sam saw and deflected the attention off her. "Cool we can match. I'm either wearing black underwear or no underwear." He said boldly, drawing all attention to him.  
>Andy gave him a grateful smile.<br>Their comments had drawn a nearby waiter too. Sam noticed him and decided to call him out on it. "Oh good, you're here to take our order."  
>The waiter stammered for a second. "Ok what would you like?"<br>"I'll have today's special and a bottle of red for the table. Andy pick the red you want." Sam remembered that Andy had mostly drunk red wine last time they had a drink or 20 and he wanted to impress her with his more 'sophisticated' taste, but really he'd had her pick the brand because he had no idea what was good."  
>Suddenly Andy was faced with a dilemma. She had intended to get their most expensive cocktail, but only have 1 or 2. Their most expensive wine bottle was more than both their meals put together. She wanted a little revenge on Sam, but she also liked the prospect of a second date, and if she cost too much, he might decided she wasn't worth the price before he got to know she was a pizza and beer kind of girl. So she decided on an above average but not hugely expensive wine then ordered oysters, their most expensive main. But really it was only about $10 more than Sam's. It wouldn't kill him, but made her feel pleasantly vindictive.<p>

"So next question." Sam said after the waiter was gone. "Why did you become a cop?"  
>"My Dad was a cop, so I've grown up with serving and protecting ideals. But right now, I just want to restore honour to the McNally name."<br>"I don't doubt for a second that you will achieve it." Sam said softly.  
>"Thank you." Andy said equally as softly. She cleared her throat. "So why did you want to become a cop?"<br>"I wanted to save people." Sam said.  
>Andy chuckled. "Let me guess, you wanted to be a superhero growing up?"<br>"Fireman actually."  
>Andy outright laughed. "Yet you joined the rival."<br>Sam's grinned dampened. "Firemen didn't serve justice."  
>Andy nodded and they stay silent till she couldn't bear it. "Ok, favourite ice cream?"<br>"Pistachio."  
>"Who like's pistachio?" They were in the middle of a friendly disagreement over ice cream when their meals arrived. Sam couldn't help but notice how much fancier Andy's oysters were than his steak burger. He hoped she wasn't the fancy type of girl or he'd never be able to afford her. "Ok favourite alcoholic beverage?"<br>"Red wine or beer." Andy answered.  
>A girl who liked beer. Sam approved. "Do you like pizza too?"<br>"Who doesn't like pizza?"  
>Maybe she wasn't so high maintenance after all, especially when she grimaces before eating an oyster.<p>

When dessert time came around, Andy was pleased to see the two most expensive desserts were what she would have eaten normally.  
>While they were waiting for their dessert, Sam continued to break down the awkward walls by joking "it's a good thing I'm great in bed or it would have been really bad manners to sleep with you before taking you out on a date."<br>Andy scoffed and played along. "Please, you good in bed, as if."  
>"Now, now sweetheart. Playing hard to get isn't the way to get a replay."<br>Perhaps it was a good thing the desserts arrived then and both tucked in.

After Sam had paid the bill they got back into his truck and headed homeward. On the way they saw a bar advertising a live band that night. "Want to have a look?" Sam asked.  
>"Sure."<br>Sam ordered himself a beer and Andy ordered a cocktail which confused Sam for a minute. He was sure she'd said she preferred red wine and beer. Then it hit him. This was a subtle revenge. She was making him pay for his sins – literally.  
>"Are cocktails the new red wine?" Sam asked dryly.<br>Andy gave a guilty grin. "Yep."  
>Sam gave her a knowing look and she knew that he knew.<br>"Am I forgiven yet?" Sam asked at last.  
>"The grin turned cheeky. "I might forgive you if you dance well."<p>

Sam couldn't believe how much fun he was having. He'd never liked dancing before, but with Andy it felt...natural. He watched her dance energetically to the fast songs, her eyes aglow. Then he enjoyed touching her as the came together for the slow songs, sneaking a hand on her bum. He couldn't deny he desired her, but this time he was going to do it right.  
>Andy felt like she was on a high. They were having a successful date. Good food and he didn't care that she liked to dance on her own. But the more she danced with him, the less she wanted to do that. But every time they touched, she got that tingly feeling below. No matter what, she wasn't going to take him to bed that night, she resolved. Like him or not, it was time to do thing conventionally.<p>

A few hours later, they were sagging against each other. "Time to go?" Sam asked.  
>Andy nodded reluctantly, enjoying the warmth Sam's body provided. "Let's go." Arms wrapped around each other, they made their way to Sam's truck and flopped into the seats. "Do you remember where I live?" Andy asked tiredly.<br>"Of course I do. You made quite the impression." Sam mustered a grin as he put the key in the ignition.

Pulling into Andy's driveway, "give me your phone." Sam suddenly said.  
>"Um, why?"<br>"Cuz I asked."  
>"Tell me why you need it first."<br>"Don't you trust me Andy?"  
>"I'm still trying to figure that out." Andy said truthfully.<br>"Fine then, as an officer of the law, I demand you give me your phone so I can return the favour and give you my number." Sam said playfully.  
>Andy chucked and handed over her phone. "You gonna call this time?"<br>"You can count on it." He then behaved like a gentleman and walked her to her door. Standing in front of the door, Andy said. "I had a good time tonight." Then she leaned up and gently kissed Sam on the cheek.  
>Sam smiled. "I'm glad."<br>"Think you could cope with a second date?" Andy asked shyly.  
>Sam scratched his chin. "That depends. Can you cope with a third?"<br>"I'd like that." Andy replied.  
>"Well I'll see you when I get back from my sister's." Sam said and began walking back to his truck.<br>"Sam!" Andy ran after him. "You're forgiven." Then she leaned up and kissed him properly this time.  
>When Sam drove away, he was smiling. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **Hello all. Sorry for such a delay with this chapter, I'm afraid life just got in the way. I can believe we're halfway through August already, I'm pretty sure it was only February last month. This chapter is mostly a filler chapter; next chapter will be Sam and Andy working together. And I'm thinking I'll stop at chapter 10 rather than almost transitioning into a new story, but we'll see. After this my next update will be When In Vegas with a dedication to the late Jerry. I apologise for any grammar issues, I pounded this chapter out on my keyboard so I could give you guys something since I've had a few reviews asking for more. As usual a big thank you to my reviewers, favouriters, alerters and other readers. You are my motivation actually._

_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

**Copper Chapter 7**

Andy woke up even later than usual the next morning. She's spent half the night tossing and turning over whether she'd done the right thing last night. Was kissing him too much or not enough? Or had she done just enough? If they were going to go into a relationship, Andy didn't want him to think she was easy. Wait were they in a relationship, or heading that way even? God, she hoped he'd make the first move on this one. It wasn't like he hadn't had her number for months or anything. She ran through her morning routine as she contemplated this. Toilet, put coffee on, get dressed, drink coffee, eat a hearty breakfast, do hair and make up, brush teeth, then make sure her bladder was completely empty before leaving the house. Being late, today Andy minimized her breakfast, make up and ditched the second toilet stop. But she sure wasn't going without her coffee. She was just finishing her mascara when a horn sounded. Andy ignored it and gave her reflection a critical glance. Satisfied, Andy grabbed her stuff and headed out the door only to collide with Sam in the hallway.  
>"Sam! What are you doing here?" Andy exclaimed.<br>"Picking you up." Sam replied as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.  
>"Ok. Why?" Andy asked.<br>"To show you just what a great guy I am." Sam said in a tone that could be interpreted as genuine or sarcastic.  
>Choosing genuine, Andy responded. "Well it looks like I might have to believe you."<p>

"So will I see you when I get back from St Catherine's?" Sam asked as Andy was leaving the car.  
>"Only if you call me this time." She threw at him. The she gave him an over the shoulder smirk and walked away sway and all.<br>Sam chuckled. "I will." He silently promised.

Somehow thinking about Andy make the drive to Sarah's shorter than usual. And he had a smile on his face instead of his usual scowl when her pulled into his sister's driveway.  
>"Sam!" A brunette bullet jumped on Sam the moment he stepped out of the car.<br>"Spying out the window again?" Sam asked his sister fondly.  
>Sarah grinned up at her brother. "Only for a brother who never comes to visit." Her face and tone hardened at the end of her sentence.<br>"You know how much I love undercover." Sam said tiredly.  
>"I know." You like to pretend to be someone else without our family's past." Sarah sighed.<br>Sam nodded sadly.  
>"Anyway, come inside. I have a meal on the table. You know you never eat enough undercover." Sam hugged his sister and they went inside.<p>

Andy was on patrol when the text came through.  
><em><strong>SAM SWAREK: You never told me who your T.O. was.<br>ANDY MCNALLY: Oliver Shaw  
><strong>_Andy couldn't believe this was what Sam wanted to talk about. But still it was better than nothing. Just then another message cam through.  
><em><strong>SAM SWAREK: Buy him a sandwich, no pickles, to get on his good side.<strong>_  
>Andy giggled as she looked over at Oliver. Oliver looked at her enquiringly. "Lunch on me?" Andy asked almost smoothly.<br>_**ANDY MCNALLY: Thanks for the hint. I think I just went up 100% on Oliver's likability ranking. Why did you tell me?  
>SAM SWAREK: Just being the nice guy.<br>ANDY MCNALLY: Well in that case, let me return the hint. Give your sister something that can help her relax when you're undercover.**_**  
><strong>"Who you texting McNally?" Oliver asked after he saw Andy look at her phone for what seemed to be the millionth time since the start of their shift.  
>"A friend." Andy tried to play it casual, but Oliver saw the spark of excitement in her eyes.<br>_**SAM SWAREK: My sister will like you.**_

"Who were you texting?" Sarah asked her brother as he put his phone away.  
>"A friend." Sam said, a picture of innocence.<br>But Sarah wasn't fooled and she called him out on it. "A friend doesn't make you smile like that."  
>Sam just gave Sarah a look.<br>She shrugged. "I'll find out eventually."  
>"There's nothing to find out." Sam said quickly.<br>"If there isn't, there will be." She predicted.

On scene, Andy had her first encounter with Detective Luke Callaghan. She'd asked him to cleave the scene then felt really awkward when he showed her his badge. It was only then she remembered seeing his during parade.  
>"Detective Callaghan. But you can call me Luke, all my friends do." He introduced himself.<br>"Andy McNally." She replied brightly.  
>"Nice to meet you Officer McNally." He said, drawing out officer.<br>"Call me Andy." She quickly said. "All my friends do." Then she winked at his and walked away.

"We're going out for dinner this evening." Sarah announced over dinner that night."  
>"Don't you want to spend time with your brother?" Her husband asked surprised.<br>"No honey, I'm taking my brother out. You know, for some sibling bonding." Sarah responded.  
>Her husband shrugged. Sam groaned.<p>

"So who is she?" Sarah demanded the moment she had Sam alone.  
>"Who's who?" Sam asked innocently.<br>"The girl you've been texting all day." Sarah snapped.  
>"But I haven't been texting a girl all day." Sam protested.<br>"Sure you haven't." Sarah said sarcastically.  
>Sam glared.<br>"I know her last name is McNally, so what's her first name?" Sarah was fishing now.  
>"McNally is just someone I know for work." Sam lied.<br>"That's why she's the only person you've mentioned." Sarah's sarcastic tone was back.  
>"No she isn't." Sam denied.<br>"You know, I could always ask Oliver." Sarah gave Sam a wicked grin.  
>"Don't you dare." Sam growled.<br>"Or you could just given the information I want." Sarah continued.  
>"Not happening." Sam snapped.<br>"Well I guess you'll be downing a lot of shots tonight." Sarah said innocently.  
>"Wait. What?" Sam was confused.<br>"Well here's how it's gonna play. Answer my questions or take a shot. Your alternative is that I ask Oliver. Your choice." Sarah shrugged.  
>"No much of a choice. You get the information from me drunk or sober or you humiliate me by calling my friend." Sam grumbled.<br>"So there is information." Sarah gleefully caught Sam out.  
>"I didn't say that." Sam denied.<br>"Then you won't object to my little game." Sarah grinned.  
>"Oh I object alright, but it's better than you calling Oliver." Sam grumbled.<p>

Andy lay in bed that night when she heard her phone beep. Hoping it was Sam, she reached over to read the message.  
><em><strong>SAM SWAREK: How was your evening?<br>ANDY MCNALLY: Alright. I went to the penny, and then this guy, Callaghan I think, kept trying to buy me a drink, so I left. How was yours.  
>SAM SWAREK: Good choice. Callaghan tries to get a new rookie each year. But what if I tried to buy you a drink? Anyway, my sister spent the evening interrogating me about who I'd been texting. And she wanted to know who the McNally was I mentioned. I don't suppose you know her?<br>ANDY MCNALLY: Of course I'd let you buy me a drink. You don't have that vibe Callaghan does. Besides, haven't you bought me a drink already? And I think I do know a girl named McNally. I hear she's both kind and beautiful.  
>SAM SWAREK: She is indeed. And so I did. Anyway, you probably have an early shift tomorrow, so I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight Andy.<br>ANDY MCNALLY: Goodnight Sam.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: **__Who is hoping season 4 is better in its McSwarek than season 3? But moving on. I would just like to express my amazement at the people who update weekly or more regularly. How do you do it? I'm trying to update quicker by using a google doc I can take anywhere (and not lose it unlike I do with removable devices), but only time will tell if this will work and what impact those nasty google docs will have on spelling and punctuation. Two things to note, I have deliberately left out their 3rd date as I bring that in next chapter. And I'm thinking I might make the next chapter my last chapter of this particular McSwarek episode. Finally, Rookie Blue clearly doesn't belong to me, otherwise things would be quite different and can people just ignore the Sam/Andy break up on fanfiction please, I'm almost scared to read half the fics currently. I like to deny the existence of things I don't like. Pathetic I know, but it makes life more pleasant._

_**Freedom-In-Fantasy**_

Only days later, Sam found himself driving back to Toronto, looking forward to rejoining his old life and maybe adding a new addition. He flicked a text to his Oliver and Jerry saying he'd catch up with them at the Penny that night. Then after considering how to phrase it, he sent a second text to Andy asking her if she was available for a date the following night.

Andy gave a soft smile when she read Sam's text. "Your lover boy?" Traci asked teasingly when she saw the look on Andy's face.  
>Andy grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."<br>"Cheers to men then." Traci clicked her glass with Andy's. "You've smiled more since you met him again." Traci observed.  
>"Really?" Andy was shocked.<br>"Yeah. I can't wait to finally meet the man behind my girl's smile." Traci replied.

"You know, you might meet him sooner than you think." Andy said a little later.  
>"What?" Traci was confused.<br>"Look behind you. The man talking to the T.O.'s, that's him." Andy said.  
>"Ohmigosh." Traci shrieked. "He's a hottie."<br>"Talking to your hottie." Andy added cheekily.  
>Sam looked over to see Andy and Traci looking at him. He gave then a wink then turned back to his friends.<br>Traci chuckled.

The next morning Andy was late as usual. Running into the room, she flashed Sam a smile and fell into the seat next to Traci, still tying her hair, just as Frank started speaking. "Alright everyone, lets welcome back one of 15th's finest, Sam Swarek." A round of applause ensured. Sam nodded and grinned at his fellow officers. "Now for today's assignments." Frank continued once the applause had died down. "Williams/Nash, Shaw/Epstein, Swarek/McNally and Peck/Diaz on desk. Shaw I'm permanently relieving you of a rookie and and Swarek, you will be McNally's new T.O. Sam internally groaned. This was not good.

"So how was your sister's?" Andy asked Sam as they got into his squad car.  
>"Alright, except for her bugging me about you." Sam responded. "That reminds me, McNally, did you know that T.O.'s aren't allowed to be in a relationship with their rookies."<br>"That's a shame." Andy acknowledged.  
>"So we can continue whatever it is we have, but we can't tell anyone." Sam hinted.<br>Andy nodded. "I've heard you didn't play by the rules."  
>"But what about you?" Sam asked tersely.<br>"It looks like I don't follow the rules either." Andy smirked.  
>Sam leaned over and quickly kissed her. "If we get serious, I can request a new rookie though." Sam added.<br>"Ok." Andy agreed.  
>With that sorted out, they spent the rest of their shift joking and getting to know each other.<br>As they pulled back into the station Sam said, "meet you around the corner?"  
>Andy nodded. "Then you can cook me that home made dinner you promised."<p>

Sam poured the red wine and sat down, across the table from Andy. "You know, you didn't have to do all this." She said, gesturing to the lit candles and the roast in front of them.  
>Sam shrugged. "Wanted to show you what kinda guy I normal am." Andy raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well prove I could be the nice romantic guy and I felt you deserved it after how I treated you."<br>Andy waved her hand dismissively. "All forgiven."  
>"Well then don't get to used to this then." Sam said cheekily.<br>Andy rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing I like pizza and beer so much then."  
>"I'm not that bad." Sam argued.<br>"But I am." Andy said, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And I'm going to make it a weekly dinner by hosting that meal at my place next week."  
>"Well it's a good thing I like pizza and beer so much." Sam repeated teasingly. Andy lightly kicked him under the table.<p>

They were having their weekly dinner, consisting of pizza, beer and the sports channel. The liquor was flowing and Sam was kissing that spot on the back of Andy's neck. "Stay the night?" He whispered huskily in her ear.  
>Andy winced away almost guiltily. "I can't. I have an appointment."<br>"At night?" Sam asked incredulously.  
>"Late night." Andy answered.<br>"What exactly are you doing there McNally?" Sam asked, suspicious of Andy's behavior.  
>Andy blushed and stammered for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh?" She implored. Sam agreed. "I'm getting a tattoo of our Toronto PD emblem like my Dad. I know it's silly, but I've just always liked the idea."<br>"No I think its a great idea." Sam looked slightly insecure. "In fact, would you mind if I stole your idea?"  
>Andy grinned. "Not at all. In fact you can come with me if you like."<br>"If you come home with me I'll call it a deal." Sam bargained.  
>"Looks like you got yourself a deal." Andy said after pretending to think about it seriously. then they mockingly shook hands before heading to Sam's truck.<p>

They got to the tattoo parlour after what felt to Andy like an unusually short amount of time. "Hello, hello." They were ironically greeted by the most blatantly gay man even of them had ever encounter with the tattoos of a stereotypical tough guy. The contrast was arresting. "Hello." Andy smiled at him, her eyes taking him in, fascinated. Sam mumbled something beside her. "Oh, aren't you gorgeous." Their tattoo artist said. Though neither Sam nor Andy were sure which one of them he was directing his comment at. "You look so beautiful together." He continued slightly wistfully, then he perked up. 'Oh darling, you just have to let me try my new couples tattoos package on you. Free of charge of course." Andy looked at Sam and shrugged. "What if this doesn't work out?" Andy asked aloud." They don't have to be romantic or significant" their tattooist piped up, "just chosen by the other person and I try to get them to match. Look at it as getting a free tattoo and helping a make with an enterprising idea at the same time. surely no one can object to that?"  
>"What do you think Sam?" Andy asked amused.<br>Sam shrugged.  
>Excellent, you'll do it then." Their tattooist clapped his hands and steered them towards some seats. "Right, lets talk tattoos. "<br>"Alright." Andy agreed. "Here's what we're planning on." Andy passed the tattooist the image of the PD emblem.  
>"Cops?" He asked. They nodded and got a slightly nervous laugh in response. "So, are you guys like partners."<br>"We worked together." Sam said vaguely. The tattooist nodded. "So what about your badge number to go with the emblem?"  
>"That would be cool." Andy said enthusiastically. Sam nodded his consent, his eyes looking around the room, trying to see if there was anything suspicious.<br>"So who's first?" The tattooist asked.  
>"Me." Sam said firmly. Andy looked at him slightly surprised, but disregarded it.<br>"Alright, lets get started."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ An update at last. I'm not sure if I'll post many more chapters for this story, had a little writers block. So let me know how you want the story to progress and we will see what happens along the way. Important to note, I know usually you only have a tattoo badge on for a couple of hours, but to make this chapter go how I wanted it to, I magically made it that they had to wear their bandages for weeks without needing to take the bandage for washing and rewrapping or anything. You'll understand why once you've read the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

_**Freedom-In-Fantasy**_

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something had been off the night before. He'd been talked into the tattoo idea way too easily. While Andy's bambi eyes could get him to do anything, he still usually gave more resistance than that. His uneasy feeling grew as he looked the place up on the police database. In the last 3 months, there had been 2 complaints and a fight between an unhappy customer and the owner, all over being coerced into paying for more than they wanted. Sam decided not to mention anything to Andy but to investigate it himself.

"Whoa." Traci declared as she declared as her and Andy got changed before their shift. "Is that a tattoo under there?"  
>Andy blushed. "My dad had the Toronto PD emblem tattooed to his arm and it's something I've always wanted to do too."<br>"So why now?" Traci asked.  
>Andy shrugged. "A mixture of courage and I feel like I've been here long enough that this is my life."<br>"Fair enough." Traci said. Then she paused. "Hang on; didn't I see something similar on Swarek's arm this morning?"  
>Andy turned pink. "Yeah I had to tell him since I was at his house when I had to leave for my appointment. And he decided it was a great idea and came along."<br>Traci looked amused. "So you got matching tattoo's; you, your dad and Swarek."  
>Andy threw her jeans at Traci. "Don't put it like that."<br>Traci grinned, "Just pointing out how weird you are."  
>Andy responded by throwing more clothes at Traci.<p>

After work Sam went to visit the two people who had complained about the tattoo parlour. Their stories only made him more suspicious that something was amiss. The woman had gone in for a small simple tattoo and had ended up with a much more expensive and elaborate design that she recalled being very eager about at the time, but later felt she had been manipulated into that enthusiasm. The man had wanted his daughter's name tattooed on his arm but had been convinced he should also get a rose tattoo that was $100 more than expected on the credit card bill. Sam had a feeling these weren't the only two cases, just the two indignant enough to come forward.

Finally after days of stewing Sam confided in Oliver. Oliver leaded back thoughtfully after hearing Sam recount what he'd found. "Why don't we visit in uniform? It might be enough of a threat to stop any dodgy business and we can have a look while we're there."  
>Sam thought about it for a minute. "Well he already knows I'm a cop. And someone should have followed that complaint up."<br>"Sorted." Oliver declared with a devilish grin. "So now you can tell me about what I'm really interested to know, which is how our latest recruit talked you into getting a tattoo."  
>Sam glared at him. "You make it sound bad."<br>"Well it does look kinda suspicious." Oliver pointed out. "And out of character for you, which makes me think you like this girl."  
>Sam groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're not going to accept bonding moment with my rookie are you?"<br>Oliver shook his head. "You don't bond with women unless its under the sheets Sammy."  
>Sam rolled his eyes.<br>"There's no point denying it." Oliver continued. "I may have accidently overheard Nash and McNally talking about your 'finer' assets."  
>Sam snorted. "Accidently my arse."<br>Oliver grinned nonchalantly. Then he became more serious. "Just be careful Sammy. You know you're not supposed to sleep with your rookie. Not to mention how awkward it gets once you break up. Just ask Callaghan."  
>Sam surprised himself by wincing at the idea of him and Andy breaking up. Oliver noticed too. "Or maybe that won't happen." He added casually then walked away, leaving Sam alone to sort out his thoughts.<p>

Sam and Andy in the weeks that followed fell deeper into a routine that began to feel so natural it was like they'd been together forever. Sam feared that this was about to come to a screeching halt with Sam and Oliver investigating where Andy had chosen to get her tattoo done. They had come to the conclusion there was most likely opium being pushed through the air vents that then relaxed and helped in the manipulation of customers. Standing in the doorway, both men gave a sniff of the incense-filled air and shared a significant look. It looked like they were right. It only took a few minutes before they had the tattoo artist confessing. "The place wasn't making enough money and I had all this opium tempting me back to my addiction. It just seemed like a good idea." He moaned. "Are you going to arrest me now?"  
>Sam thought about it for a minute. He didn't want McNally finding out or feeling humiliated and he knew Oliver had his back. "Not this time." He decided. "But I get one more compliant about you and I'll chuck you in a cell and throw away the key myself." Sam threated before heading for the door.<p>

That night he just knew the drama was going to continue when Andy turned up at his door in tears. "Oh Sam I'm so sorry for convincing you to get the second tattoo done."  
>"Why?" Sam asked confused.<br>"Have you looked at yours yet?" She asked a little wild eyed. "Haven't had a chance yet." He answered."  
>"I think the guy got mixed up." Andy said showing him her tattoos.<br>"It looks fine." Sam said puzzled.  
>"Look closer." Andy snapped.<br>Sam looked closer, there was their police emblem and her badge – wait not, that was his badge number. Sam pulled Andy inside then shrugged off his shirt and yanked the bandage off his arm. Andy sighed, yep there was her badge number glaring back at her from Sam's arm. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again. "I've messed everything up."  
>Sam cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye. "How? I've always thought you're badge number looked nicer anyway."<br>"But." Andy struggled for words. "While you might not mind now, what happens if we break up? Something personal like that can't be associated with anyone else."  
>"Guess we'll just have to make sure we don't break up then." Then he leaned down to kiss her.<p>

"So guess I need a new T.O. then." Andy mumbled many hours later as she cuddled into Sam's chest.  
>"Definitely." Sam agreed, kissing the top of her head. "You're not getting rid of me now McNally."<br>"Wouldn't want to." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ Since a few people have asked about why Sam would compromise his undercover work, I've cut this chapter short so people can see the underlying motives in that decision now before I dive into the world of assignments. From here on out there will probably only be a couple more chapters and they will watch Sam and Andy's relationship grow. Enjoy.

_**Freedom-In-Fantasy**_

"Holy shit Sammy." Came the exclamation from Oliver the next day in the changing room. "When you said a tattoo I didn't realise you meant committing the police force to your arm.  
>"And one of our fellow officers." Jerry noticed. "That's not your badge number Sammy."<br>Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I know. And McNally is really upset about it, but I told her I didn't mind."  
>"Wait why would McNally care?" Jerry asked confused.<br>"Because McNally is the reason Sammy has this lovely piece of art to begin with." Oliver told Jerry gleefully.  
>"No." Jerry hooted. "You fell for your rookie."<br>"I met her before I knew she was a rookie." Sam defended himself.  
>"Yes I heard." Oliver said. "While you were undercover." He shook his head mockingly.<br>Jerry however was looking at Sam thoughtfully. "You can't do undercover work anymore with that thing. Why would you risk that Sammy?"  
>Sam grinned, that's actually the whole idea. Sarah's been begging me to stop working undercover for years and after nearly been killed a couple of times on this very long op, I'd decided to give it up. But Boyd wouldn't accept my resignation." Sam's faced darkened. "So when McNally told me she was getting that tattoo I saw a chance to do something that would prevent me from working undercover. The fact it would piss Boyd off was just a bonus." He added.<br>"So what are you going to do now?" Jerry asked.  
>Sam smirked. "Well I'm tossing up between showing you up in the D's office or joining a very special unit." Sam winked. "Anyway must be off for my meeting with the Boyko, so I'll see you clowns later." Then he walked away nonchalantly, his friends muttering behind him.<p>

Andy was already waiting outside Boyko's office when Sam got there. "are we doing the right thing?" She stressed, grabbing his wrist. "Who knows what will happen down the road, maybe we should wait a bit longer and see."  
>Sam chuckled. "We can wait if you want McNally, but I don't see us breaking up anytime soon and technically we'd get in more trouble for our current rule breaking."<br>Andy sighed. "I know. I just worry about stupid things."  
>"It's not stupid." Replied then he pulled her out of her seat and knocked on Boyko's door before Andy could change her mind.<p>

Andy had felt very self-conscious during parade, with everyone around them speculating on why her and Sam had been split up. Sam just met their stares with his superior ones and then gave her a quick but noticeable kiss as he left to start the day, Dov eagerly following him.  
>"Ready McNally? Oliver asked softly behind her.<br>Andy nodded and they headed for the cruiser.  
>For the most part her day with Oliver had been very pleasant, especially since she'd remembered to buy him a sandwich and she's gotten him a coke and cake to go with it.<br>"Better not tell Zoe." He'd said with a twinkle in his eye before digging in. Proclaiming afterwards that Zoe's diet wasn't worth losing such tasty food. Andy had just watched him with amusement. It was later when they talked about Sam that Andy froze.

"Sam?" Andy asked tentatively that night.  
>Sam looked up at her from where he was laying.<br>"Oliver said you're quitting undercover work." She said nervously.  
>"Been trying to quit for years McNally." Sam grunted.<br>"Why? I thought that was your thing?"  
>"It was." But it's not a lifetime job. If I didn't quit Boyd would have kept using me till I was an old man and I'd completely miss the chance to see my sister's kids grow up and I definitely miss out on having my own."<br>Andy nodded slowly. "So you're quitting to have a family, huh?"  
>Sam chuckled. "In the long run I'd like that. But don't worry sweetheart, I'm happy with things the way they are right now."<br>Andy smiled. "Me too." Then she gave a wicked grin. But I would love to meet Sarah and her family. I've always been more of the play with the kids type as oppose to the role model type."  
>Sam laughed. "I can just imagine you getting stuck on something at a kids playground."<br>Andy rolled her eyes.  
>"But I shall check when Sarah and her little monsters are next visiting tomorrow." Sam promised before pulling Andy into his arms and throwing the covers over them.<p> 


End file.
